A Tale of Two Pirates
by DocHippy
Summary: Pirate!Emma CS AU. Emma married Blackbeard for freedom, and happily captains Queen Anne's Revenge after his death. When Rumpelstiltskin's dark curse strikes the land and sends everyone to a new land, separated from their loved ones, it ironically puts the fearsome she-pirate in the sheriff position. Will the love she shared in another life with Captain Hook be able to break it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Well this is my first attempt in a multi-chapter fic, I hope you'll like it :)  
>please note two things- first, this is a CAPTAIN SWAN story. all along. okay? I won't be anti-anyone but don't expect to find here anything else. And second- English is NOT my native language so be gentle. :)<strong>

**I really hope you'll enjoy it. And review. Because it really means a lot :D**

**Also thank you Lass Luna for telling me about the (lack of... ^^) division between the past and present... I didn't even notice the line I put there wasn't copied correctly :)**

* * *

><p>Swords clashed loudly. She fought well, the pirate lady, he could see why Blackbeard would want her. But one thing was still in the dark.<p>

"I wonder, lass," he began, quickly dodging to avoid her blade. "Why would a beautiful woman like you be in the crew of such a rat in the first place?" she grinned widely and her green eyes shimmered playfully. "If I were you I'd show some respect towards my dear, dead husband, given that you could be joining him in hell soon enough." His eyebrows were shot up, earning a short laugh on her behalf. "Your husband? Why would you marry such a man?" he wondered, sincerely puzzled. "Oh captain, I didn't marry him," she sighed and spun gracefully for her sword to meet his. "I married the freedom he could give me. I married the sea." As she said that, she finally managed to get close enough to rest her blade against his throat. She smirked smugly as he dropped his sword.

"It's such a shame I have to kill you," she purred and ran her fingers through his hair lightly. "But I want your ship." She pressed the blade to his shoulder, making him kneel before her.

When she felt his arm coming around her knees it was already too late.

She fell on the deck and he crawled atop her, kicking away her sword, pulling out a dagger from his boot and pressing it against her throat. She gulped hard.

"What are you waiting for?" she growled darkly. "Finish what you started."

He had the nerve to smirk. "I do tend to prefer those who try to kill me dead," he hummed. "But I think I like you."

She let out a small yell of frustration. "I don't want a life spared by you," she spat out, struggling to move her limbs underneath him. She already knew he wouldn't kill her and it made her furious.

"Leave your crew and join mine," he offered quietly, his eyes never leaving hers. "I won't leave my men." She stated, the look in her eyes as stubborn as before. "Make your lieutenant captain and we'll work together." He insisted, his voice hardly a murmur. "I won't leave my men," she repeated, earning a huff. She chuckled. "Those filthy dogs are my family, Hook, and my ship is my home. Surely you can understand that."

"And yet you intended to take away mine."

She shrugged. "I am a pirate." She suggested. "And the Jolly Roger is a nice loot. My husband used to long for her. He adored her. I did too, sometimes."

He smiled widely, a surprisingly white set of teeth showing. "I knew I liked you from the moment I saw you," she smiled back, eyebrow arching. "Well, how many pirate ladies have you met?" she asked mischievously. His eyes darkened. "Just one." He answered simply. He let go of her hands and helped her up. She recognized the pain of loss in his eyes, and said nothing.

"Farewell, milady." He suddenly said, the darkness fading from his voice as quickly as it appeared. "I do hope we meet again."

She picked up her sword and smiled. "Goodbye, Hook." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek nonchalantly. Then she elegantly paced back to Blackbeard's ship, _her_ ship, immediately starting to give orders.

Oh yes, he definitely liked her, the she-pirate.

* * *

><p>"Hey Emma!"<p>

"Hey, Claire, what are you doing here?" asked the blonde sheriff as the short girl hopped around the station, happy above average as usual.

"Nothing, really, I just thought I'd come by, I haven't seen you in a while." Emma smiled. With no children of her own, Claire was the closest thing to a daughter she had.

"Swan!" called a voice in the hallway.

"Hello Mr. Jones!" piped the girl. "Bye Emma!" she wrapped her hands around Emma's waist tightly then ran out of the station. "Never took you as the maternal type, Swan," smirked her infuriating, black-haired neighbor. She rolled her eyes.

"If she was mine, you'd know by now, we've been neighbors for how long now?"

"As long as I can remember," he flashed her a grin, causing her to roll her eyes again.

"What do you want, Jones?" she asked, starting to organize files in folders.

"I want many things, Swan." He said thoughtfully, pacing slowly around the room. She huffed at his answer. This man drove her mad, knew it and excelled at it.

"Don't waste my time, Jones." She said, her hands in her pockets, turning to face him.

"Right now, darling, what I want the most is your apartment for a week."

"What!?" both her eyebrows shot up, her eyes widened with shock.

"You could have mine," he offered.

"No fucking way in hell I'm moving to this hell hole you call your house." From the few times she paid him a visit she could say for sure that she'd rather chop her nose off than the rum, dirty clothes and rotten food on a regular basis.

He grinned, not even slightly offended. "I could stay with you," he suggested. She began to protest but he stopped her. "Swan, I beg you. And I don't do this very often, so I suggest you cherish it- please."

She looked at him curiously. "Why?" she asked simply, earning a frustrated groan.

"Please, Swan, I'll owe you a bigger favor if you won't ask." At her still-curios eyebrow arching he groaned again. "I'll tell you this- I can't be home for the next few days. I just can't. And I need somewhere else to stay."

She frowned, actually considering the matter for the first time.

"Where will you sleep?" she finally asked.

She could actually see his face light up with hope at the question. "On the floor for all I care." He answered eagerly.

"You could have the couch," she finally declared, gasping loudly as his arms came around her abruptly and a kiss was planted on her forehead. He breathed a quick "Bless you, love," before storming out of the station.

Her mouth remained open for a rather long time.

* * *

><p><strong> Tell me what do you think? :) Peace and Love, everybody 3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello to the people who managed to bear with me so far! First I want to thank everyone who reviewed/followed/Favorited this humble story :) Second I want to tell you in advance that this chapter doesn't include the storybrooke storyline. Only the past and the further past.. :) Next chapter will include some neighbors/roommates!CS for sure. :)**

**And for the guest who asked if Emma is or is not the savior/Snow and Charming's daughter/Henry's mom- I can tell you for sure that Henry does NOT exist in this story, I'm sorry if that disappoints anyone. And you'll just have to stay with me to find out the rest... don't worry I have plans... *diabolical laughter***

* * *

><p>The next time Captain hook saw Queen Anne's Revenge appearing on the horizon was a few months later. Not for the first time he smiled at the sight of the familiar ship, but for different reasons this time. When it was close enough for him to see the blonde captain he was practically grinning. He was sitting on the edge of the docks of a small port-town in the enchanted forest.<p>

She stepped off of her ship while talking to a man he recognized as one of her crew when she finally seemed to notice him.

"Hook!" she called, smiling widely. "Thought I'd find you here, since you left the Jolly nearly unprotected. I was almost tempted," she added playfully before shaking his hand shortly. "August!" she called, and the man she was talking to earlier approached them slowly. "August- lieutenant and practically brother." She introduced swiftly. "I gather there is no point in introducing me," chuckled Hook and gestured at left arm lightly.

-xxx-

"I was never a fan of this realm." Confessed Emma afterwards, when the three of them sat inside of a local tavern. "In fact, one of the reasons I married my asshole of a dead husband was my need to get out of this bloody place," she looked at her glass of rum shortly before empting it into her throat, loving the sensation. "But the rum here most definitely _is_ extraordinary." She wiped her mouth with her sleeve in an unladylike manner. Hook laughed lightly.

"What brings you here, love?" he asked.

She smiled mysteriously. "Business." She replied.

He chuckled and raised his glass in response. "To business." He declared.

* * *

><p><em>About 10 years earlier<em>

A 17 year old princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest, daughter of the infamous Queen Snow White and King James (_David_, Emma knew, and it made her chuckle every time someone called her father), was strolling through the southern port town that was near her parents' summer palace. Accompanied by her childhood friend, Pinocchio, as just about always.

"Emma, I really don't think we should-" he whispered.

"Urgh, don't be such a coward, I just want to see the ocean. Besides, I didn't ask you to come with me."

"But why won't you just go tomorrow morning or- and here's a crazy idea- actually ask for your parents' permission once in your life!"

The princess huffed. "I don't need their permission to breathe, do I? Because it certainly seems like I need it for everything else."

"You should listen to your friend, little princess." Said a hoarse voice from behind them. They both gasped and turned to face a dirty, black-haired man who was surrounded by man just as unappealing.

"What do you want?" her voice shook, but her eyes remained strong.

"What is your lovely friend's name?" He asked, looking in his eyes.

"August." Lied Pinocchio easily. Once again she was stunned by how good of a liar he was.

"So first of all I want August to drop the knife he is holding behind his back." Said the man. Pinocchio did as he commanded. The man waved at his friends and two of them grabbed Pinocchio by the arms and pointed daggers to his back and throat.

"Let go of him!" growled Emma. "Who are you anyway?!" she yelled at the man.

"How rude of me, your highness, I apologize. The name is Edward Teach. Most known by my moniker though, Blackbeard."

Emma flinched at the familiar name. Many stories were told about the cruelty of this man.

"What do you want?" she asked again.

"Oh, this is quite simple, actually. You come with me, or he meets his end."

"Emma, don't you dare even think about-" started Pinocchio, only to be stopped by Emma's words. "Will you let him go?" she asked, glaring at the pirate. He nodded. "Of course, milady."

"Then I'll come with you."

"Emma, no!" yelled Pinocchio.

"I won't let you die if there is anything I can do about it," said Emma with tears in her eyes.

"I can't let you go with him!"

"I have already decided. I'll go," she said to her friend, Blackbeard and quite frankly to herself too.

"Fantastic." Grinned Blackbeard in a way that made her sick. "I'll tell you what. I didn't really expect you to be _this _beautiful, so instead of asking for ransom, I think I'll simply marry you!" as he said that she gasped in shocked anger, but gulped hard and nodded as the knives pressed harder to her friend's body.

"Let me come too!" shouted Pinocchio in despair. "I can work. I'll do anything. Just let me come."

He could see the pirate was actually considering the offer. As a response to Emma's glare he stated: "I'm not leaving you alone with him."

"You've got yourself a deal." Said Blackbeard. "Just remember," he added with a smirk. "She's mine now."

"August," she said, using his fake name with tears in her eyes. "You don't have to do this."

"You didn't have to save me."

She choked a sob.

"Let's go, my beautiful swan." He said and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Don't touch me." She hissed.

"And why not? You are my wife to be, after all," he chuckled.

She gulped in disgust.

She was.

And after two years of abuse and sorrow, she killed him.

She sat in their cabin, crying her eyes out in horror and staring at the blood on her hands, as she recognized a simple truth.

She was a pirate.

And only then, when she was finally free, she could confess to herself that even then, in the very beginning, in the night when Blackbeard found her, there was an undeniable spark of excitement in her heart caused by the thought of leaving her life behind and be free of the weight that was being a royal.

She didn't want to go back.

And at the age of 19 she became the captain of one of the most dreaded pirate ships ever to sail the open sea.

She went by The Black Swan, as a reminder of her husband's favorite nickname of her, and slowly gained her own reputation. With August (his old name almost forgotten already) as her lieutenant she gained respect from her crew, that would have followed her to hell and back.

The innocent princess who just wanted to see the ocean at night was long gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what do you think? I'll try to update as quickly as I can :) Peace and Love :3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! as usual I want to thank every one who reviewed, followed and favorited :) I am probably setting a pace of updating I won't be able to keep up in once I get back to school, but I hope the writing will flow anyway. More present-storyline in this chapter! I really enjoy writing it. this one's a bit short though. Anywaaaaaays... I hope you enjoy where this is going ^_^**

* * *

><p>She was quite surprised to find him waiting in the hallway between their apartments when she returned from the station, late at night. He seemed to be half asleep, sitting against the wall and looking rather miserable in his exhaustion.<p>

"How long have you been waiting here?" she asked, apparently waking him up. He rubbed his face with his palm and ran his fingers through his hair, which was rumpled anyway.

"About an hour or so," he answered and got up. "Thank you, again, for letting me stay here, lass," he said, quickly recovering from the tiredness that took over him moments before. She sighed. "You're welcome, Jones." She said. "Not telling you where the alcohol is, though."

He grinned. "I'll find my way to it sooner or later, Swan. I have learnt that if I don't find the alcohol, the alcohol finds me." The things were said in a light tone, but she knew better than that. She had seen and heard him drowning his sorrows more than once. It seemed to be his way of dealing with his emotions, and she couldn't really blame him. It was extremely easy.

She gestured at the couch.

"This is your home for the next… how many days?"

"It's only for a week, Swan, unless you'll ask me to stay longer." He winked and she rolled her eyes, but not without a hint of a smile.

"It seems fair that I will pay for the groceries as long as I'm here." He said. She smiled and threw a blanket on the couch. "Okay."

"I'm gonna go take a shower," she said, disappearing behind the first door in the hall.

When she came out, wearing pajama pants and a large T-shirt, she found him waiting in front of the door.

"I was hoping I could brush my teeth," he hurried to explain himself. She nodded.

"Good night, Jones." She said.

"Thank you, Swan." He said once again. "Honestly." He could actually see the need for a reason, _any_ reason, swirling inside her head, and was very grateful when she just nodded awkwardly and got into her room, locking the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Emma left the tavern early in the morning. Her guts squeezed with protest when she thought of the man she was going to meet.<p>

He was already there when she arrived. A hood covered his features.

"Only a coward hides his face in a meeting he called for, Sir." She said in a cold tone. A deep chuckle vibrated in the morning air as the hood went off to discover the face of her adoptive grandfather, King George.

They met, as he requested, in his winter palace.

"Offer our guest some water," ordered the old king. Emma coughed.

"I'd prefer something stronger, if you please. Do you happen to have any rum?"

The king laughed again. "You truly are a pirate, aren't you?"

"I came here to talk about the deal you offered in the letter you sent me. You promised peace with my parents' kingdom if I could get you a certain item, right?" she accepted the glass of rum from the hands of his servant and swallowed it in one quick movement.

"Yes, your parents. How are they really?" Asked the old man, a spark of… _Something _in his eyes. She couldn't really tell what.

Delight, maybe? But why the bloody hell would he feel delighted?

"Wouldn't know." She shrugged. "Haven't seen them in years."

"A pity, actually." He said. Yes, it was definitely delight. She began to feel disturbed. "You are very much like your mother. I secretly hoped you'd be less naïve, though."

And suddenly, she remembered.

How her mother told her she was poisoned by the very same grinning old man who stood in front of her.

How he prevented her from having children.

She clutched her stomach impulsively. His smile widened. "Yes, you cleaver girl. Exactly. "

Her eyes filled with tears. "Why would you do this?" she whispered.

"Well, to do your father some quality damage of course." He replied. "But I also invited you here to tell you about a curse I plan to enact with the help of a lovely lady named Regina, surely you've heard of her. I hold nothing against you personally, so I suggest you take off on this lovely ship of yours. Pain for your father, you being safe. I think it's a win-win situation."

"What will it do? The curse." She weakly asked. He smiled calmly, only convincing her more in his insanity. "It will rip everyone apart from their happy endings," Was his answer.

A few minutes later she was on her way back to the tavern, still stunned and emotionally unstable.

She can never have kids.

And everyone was about to lose their happy endings.

What a great way to start the day.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? let me know :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Nothing to say really... I'm not getting much response but I'm gonna keep writing this... Maybe I'll just update less frequently.**

* * *

><p>"You wear glasses?"<p>

She shrugged.

He was sitting on the couch when she approached from her room, wearing a pair of square glasses that made her look younger, somehow. At his comment she made a movement to take them off.

"No, keep them on, Swan; I think you look rather cute this way."

She smiled a little and walked towards the couch. "Scoot." She ordered. When he did she collapsed on the couch next to him and turned the TV on.

"What are we watching, Swan?"

"I feel like Disney today. The old ones, you know? Sleeping beauty, Robin Hood, Peter Pan-" He groaned. "Urgh, anything but Peter Pan, love, I loathe this bloody movie."

She smiled impishly. "Peter Pan it is, then."

He groaned again. "Where am I supposed to go? I live on the couch!" When she smirked he moaned. "I'll be hiding in the bathroom if you want me; it's the only neutral territory in this place." She laughed.

"There is no neutral territory, Jones, it's my house. Why don't you like Peter Pan anyway?"

"Well, the imp is, what, a thousand years old, and he's tempting innocent children and abducting them from their bedrooms to keep him company in a place where no one gets old, never letting them go back home? Sounds rather villainous to me. And I find the entire idea of time standing still disturbing. Always have."

Emma laughed. He discovered he quite liked the sound. "You seem pretty passionate about it." She said. "We don't really have to watch Peter Pan. How about the Princess Bride? You can't miss with this one."

"I've never watched it."

"What?" she laughed in surprise. "Okay, so we have no other choices now, do we?"

He still couldn't quite get over how much younger she looked with her glasses on.

About an hour into the movie, she fell asleep on his shoulder. He paused it, saving her glasses from an unpleasant encounter with the floor by taking them off her nose and placing them on the table, and nudged her shoulder softly.

"Swan," he whispered, knowing she would not be happy to wake up there in the morning. She hummed tenderly in a sleepy manner.

"Swan, you better get to your bed or I'll have to sleep on the floor." He continued, helping her up and leading her to her room. He laughed silently when she stumbled on a step and fell into his arms. They stood in front of the door of her room in this weird embrace for a few seconds, and for once everything was right and warm and slow and the feeling was so familiar but yet overwhelming.

Fear was cold when he washed over him later.

He couldn't go through something like this again.

Especially not in this time of the year.

He hated this time of the year.

-xxx-

When she woke up the next day it was after mid-day and she was smiling for no reason. And then she got hit by a metaphorical train of pain and guilt.

It's was _his_ day.

As pain washed over her in waved she kicked the blanket off of her and stared intensively at the ceiling, holding back her tears. She completely forgot. She was an awful human being. She vowed not to get out of the bed unless she really has to for the rest of the day, trying to sleep throughout it and failing as usual.

When she finally gave up and got up in a search for alcohol, her pain the only thing that didn't feel numb, she found him surrounded by her entire stash, looking utterly wasted.

She didn't even care.

She sat down next to him and claimed an entire bottle of rum to herself.

"Well what's the occasion?" he asked, agony hidden between his alcohol-influenced words.

"Not even _nearly _drunk enough to tell you." She snorted and swallowed an impressive amount of rum.

"Come on, Swan, yours can't be worst than mine."

"Wanna bet?"

He barked out a bitter laugh and nodded. It took her by surprise.

"I had… someone. Once."

"There is always a someone-once, isn't there?"

She chuckled darkly and nodded. "We decided we wanted to have a family, but I miscarried. Guess how many times."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Four." She laughed in endless pain. "Four times."

He didn't respond.

"And then he died. About a week later I found out I was pregnant again. A month after that, I lost the only thing I had left of him. Today is his birthday."

She sniffed and drank more rum, desperate to make the pain go away.

"My someone-once died in the second anniversary of my brother's death, in the same accident I lost my hand in. Exactly 6 years ago."

"Wow." She said. "Life sucks."

He laughed. "It does. Aren't you surprised I don't have a hand?"

She shook her head. "You never move your left hand's fingers, so I figured it was fake."

"Doesn't it bother you?"

She shook her hand again.

"You are a special person, Emma Swan."

She laughed.

"Is this the reason you can't stay home this week? The anniversary?"

He huffed. "Aye. One of my friends had a shrink call me once a day in the week around it so I could _talk _about it. Last time I tried _talking about it_ I ended up trying to hang myself in the middle of the living room."

"So why wouldn't you just stay home and don't pick up the phone, dumbass?"

"I don't want to be tempted to."

She understood perfectly. Letting go of the pain felt so good, but also like treason.

"What were the odds our low point of the year would be on the same day?" she asked suddenly, earning a short chuckle.

"Aye." she gazed at his eyes, two endless pools of blue and pain, and sighed.

His lips were on hers moments later. She gasped in surprise but responded as soon as her numb mind figured out what was happening.

The moment his lips touched hers he saw a flash of light, then an image of her, apparently underneath him on what seemed to be some sort of a deck. Then he was in a jungle, accompanied by a short man wearing a red hat, and then he could see the sun sets on the widest horizon he had ever seen. He pulled back.

The things that crept into his mind weren't just thoughts, they were _memories. _He was absolutely sure.

"What happened?" she asked him, obviously confused.

"Didn't you feel that?" he asked in return.

"Feel what?"

She didn't feel it. He was going mad.

"Kiss me again, Swan, I need to-"

"Jones- Killian, What's wrong?"

"Just kiss me again, I have to see if-"

Her lips touched his gently before he could finish the sentence.

He could remember an odd woman in a weird place sending a hand into his chest and wrapping fingers around his heart. His brother- His _brother_? - collapsing in his arms, and finally her, _Emma_, asleep in his arms, his lips gently brushing her bare shoulder, pure, simple love .

She pulled away, a worried look in her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing." He lied. "Maybe I just had too much to drink, that's all."

"We both have," she said, though he could see in her eyes she didn't quite believe him. She got up. "I'm sorry, Jones. This was- it was obviously a mistake. I'm sorry."

He barely noticed she disappeared in her room. He was too confused.

Something was definitely not right.

And for the first time in his life he was completely sure it wasn't him.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what do you think :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I love all of you :) Share the love, love is important! As usual, thank you so much for reviewing, following and favoriting :D Sorry for the lack of pirate!Emma plot, there will be some next chapter, I promise ;)**

* * *

><p>"Don't you think it was extremely foolish to tell her about the curse?"<p>

Regina smiled at the old king's question. "No," she simply said.

"But she would go warn her parents-"

"I can guarantee you she won't."

"But-"

"She won't. She's heartbroken, alone, and most importantly- a pirate. She has no one to love but herself now. Why would she want to save the parents who stopped looking for her, who gave up on her?"

King George frowned, clearly not used to being interrupted in the middle of a sentence and not happy about it. "But if you are certain she won't stand in our way, why not just have her cursed like everyone else? She won't have her memories-"

"But she can help others get theirs back. She's the product of true love. She's powerful. Dangerous. She's probably the only one that can be a threat to the curse itself."

"So everything you told me to do… Was in fact to help her get away?"

"Exactly." smirked Regina. "I do believe it's time for us to get our happy endings."

King George raised his glass.

* * *

><p>He woke up with the worst headache he had had in a very long time, but the confusing new memories were still there and all he could think about.<p>

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. He didn't know if it was his place to answer it, but since Emma was clearly not home, he did.

Claire was fairly surprised to find him there.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Jones?" She asked.

"Umm…" he didn't actually know what to say.

"Is Emma home?" She asked, looking over his shoulder for any sign of her.

"Isn't she at work? at the station?"

She shook her head no. "I checked."

The memory of her in his arms flickered in his mind, again. He seemed to be clinging to it for some reason, as if it was just a tiny bit of something bigger he wanted desperately to discover. He was so lost in his thoughts he almost missed Claire's amazed gasp. Almost.

His heartbeats quickened as he wished as hard as he possibly could that she was going to say what he thought she was. To confirm he wasn't crazy.

"You remember!" she caled out, pointing at him impulsively.

Relief washed over him as she did that.

-xxx-

"So- these- memories. are they real?" He asked later, when she was inside, sitting on the couch.

"I wasn't really sure at first, but now I know it happened to you too! it can't possibly be a coincidence!"

"But the things I have seen… Remembered, they can't be real."

"Not in this world, maybe."

His eyebrows shot up at the idea.

"When I first got a bunch of memories, it didn't feel like simply getting them. It felt like they were mine before, as if they were taken from me and given back."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "It sounds completely mad, lass. You're talking about stolen memories from another world. People would think you've gone utterly crazy-"

"But you know I'm not. I can see it your eyes, it felt the same way with you."

It did. And he was terrified.

"I first felt it when Emma hugged me." She said, her questioning look making his cheeks turn red. "I kissed her." he mumbled, not really knowing why was he embarrassed nor why is he telling such things to a girl he barely evem knew.

"I gain new memories every time I hug her, and even more when she hugs me. It's a bit odd, but at least we know now that everything has something to do with her, and even though it's not much, it's a start."

"a start of what?" he snorted. "What do you thonk we're going to do about all this?"

"I don't know." She said. "But do you really think you can just drop it? Even if you wanted to?"

He knew he couldn't.

"We have to investigate. we have to get more of our memories back." she stated, and he flinched as he suddenly remembered she said kissing him was a mistake. "I'm afraid I won't be able to do that, lass."

"Why not? You told me that you two kissed plus you're staying here, so I figured-"

"No! I mean- it's not like that." He blushed sheepishly. "She's… She's doing me a favor."

"Oh." She thought for a second. "But you could kiss her again, she's probably-"

"No, she made it quite clear she regretted kissing me."

"Oh," said Claire again.

"Could you tell me- what did you see?" He asked awkwardly. "I mean- if it's not too-"

"I remember sword fighting and ball gowns, a castle with huge gardens and horses in the biggest stables you could possibly imagine." She sighed with pleasure as she dug through the memories. "It's was like a fairytale."

"Aye." He said, thinking about the sea he saw in his newly gained memories, the clothes and landscapes that was entirely different from everything he knew. "I know what do you mean."

"I knew I wasn't crazy." Exclaimed Claire, tucking a locke of black hair behind her ear.

"Something definitly is." he muttered.

"Definitly is what?" Asked Emma and got out of her boots, leaving them near the door.

"Nothing, really. Mr. Jones told me I could wait for you here. You weren't at the station." Said Claire, swiftly changing the subject.

"Yeah, Mayor Mills needed to see me. What do you need me for, kid?"

"To bring you this. I ran into Mother Superior this morning and she wanted me to give you this. For helping them pay the rent, I think." Said Claire and handed her an envelope. Emma blushed.

"They've already paid me back… They shouldn't have-" She mumbled as she pulled out a greeting card, the shade of red that stained her cheeks darkening.

"They seem to like you," laughed Claire.

"I'm not that likable." She muttered, a bit embarrassed.

Claire chuckled lightly. "I have to go." She hugged Emma, and Killian could see her arms lingering around her just a little bit more than necessary, her eyelids fluttering

"Goodbye, Mr. Jones." She said.

"Goodbye, lass." He replied, smiling at the girl's quick steps. "I can see now why have I thought she was your child. you look quite alike." He added.

Emma shrugged, clearly greatful he didn't mention the previous night's events.

"What did the mayor want from you, Swan?" He asked as he got up to get glasses of water for both of them, a difficult task considering he only had one hand.

"She wanted me to meet the DA. Spencer something. He was always here, I don't know why would she suddenly decide to introduce us. Maybe someone's getting sued." She accepted a glass of water from him, eyeing him nervously. "Jones, about last night-"

"We don't have to talk about it, Swan. I don't want my stay here to be uncomfortable for you." He said. She nodded.

"Thanks." She said.

Hours later, when he let himself analyze the memory of her in his arms he mannaged to recognize the almost-foreign warmth that was spreading in his chest when he did so.

He had loved Emma Swan.

And she loved him back.

He needed to know more.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Peace and love y'all, peace and love.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another update because you're cute ^^**

**Also, please note that I changed the flashback in chapter 2 from being 7 years before the pirate!Emma plot to 10. It makes more sence. So in the pirate!Emma plot she is 27, okay?**

* * *

><p>By the time she managed to get herself up, the sun was already begining it's way down. She dragged herself back to the tavern, only stopping to wash the stains that tears had left on her face off.<p>

When she finally arrived, she only found Hook.

"Where have you been?" he asked curiously.

"Where is August?" she replied, perfectly aware to the fact that she was too weak to lie properly or even just tell the truth. He noticed, of course, damn him, and his eyebrows shot up, his expression slightly worried now.

"Is everything alright, love?"

She decided to ignore the question, it was easier that way. "I'll be in my room if anyone is looking for me." She declared.

She got as far as the top of the staircase before he pinned her against a wall.

"Is the urge to rid yourself of anyone who could possibly help you a part of your personality?"

Her eyes shot sparks. He could see she was furious, but knew it wasn't because of him. He just wanted to give the storm inside of her an easy way out. His brother used to do the same for him before he died, and more than once he felt very greatful about it. But the fire in her eyes died almost immediately.

"The only person I can trust that would never fail me is me." She said, not even trying to get herself out of his grip. "The only one who saves me is me."

Sadness took over him as she said that, in a weak, defeated tone. Why did she have such an effect on him? He touched the side of her face with his good hand tenderly.

"Why, lass?" he asked quietly, sincerely. "What happened to you?"

He could feel her shiver at the depth of the question, but she only shook her head and laughed shortly. "I didn't think you had such a soft side, Hook," she teased, clearly trying to end the moment. He cooperated, knowing that if he would push further she would break, but couldn't completely shake the feeling of rejection that left a bitter taste on his tongue. "Only for you, lass." He joked bitterly. This woman, for some reason, had walls around her heart, too high for her own good.

Her lips were on his before he could even realize what was she doing. It wasn't soft- it was hard and demanding (they were both pirates, after all), and he knew beyond doubt she was practically begging him to make her forget. And nonetheless he couldn't help but worrying he would be taking advantage of her clearly emotionally unstable condition if he did.

"Lass," he murmured against her lips when her finger began to tug at his clothes roughly. "Lass." He moaned as she bit at his neck, trying to get his mind together to find good reasons why this should _not_ go any further.

"You might want to stop there, lass, you'll regret it in the morning."

"No I won't," she breathed out. The situation was getting harder to manage every second.

"Love, you don't know what will happen. You could get pre-"

And she broke down sobbing.

She let go of him and dropped to the floor.

"Love, I'm sorry, I-"

She shook her head. "It's not your fault." She whispered.

His heart ached, as if her pain was his. He caught himself wishing it was. What was she doing to him?

He kneeled next to her and helped her up gentely, walking her to her room.

She noticed he was going to leave the room after he helped her into into bed. "Don't leave," she heard a voice begs, all clingy and needy and everything she hated and never let heself be. She only realized it was hers when she felt the bed sinking next to her and the warmth that he radiated on her skin.

Neither of them knew what was happening, but it felt good for now.

* * *

><p>"I was right, you know," Said Emma as they were sitting next to the table in her kitchen.<p>

"Hmm?"

"When I said someone was about to get sued."

Her neighbor (roommate?) frowned lightly. "Who?"

"I don't know for sure, really," she sipped coffee from her cup. "They were trying to keep it as quiet as they could. they actually hired a privet detective so they could keep me out of it, because I'm _too involved with the related people by being a part of the community._" She was clearly quoting. He smiled, aware to her annoyance. "I heard whispers, though." She added, mock-dramatically.

"And who might they be whispering about, Swan?" he asked playfully.

"Mary-Margaret Blanchard."

"The teacher?" he asked, fairly shocked. "What is it she is being accused of? Summoning too many birds with her singing?"

Emma laughed. "I don't know. Probably something like that." The beloved elementary school teacher was a motherly, small woman in her mid fifties, whose luck didn't seem to be so fond of. She seemed to be always happy, though.

Emma's phone buzzed. She looked at it briefly before getting up and looking for her coat, swatting his back lightly. "They need me there. I'll tell you all the details when I come back." He nodded and she left the apartment, wondering why the hell would she swat him in the back and what would he think about it.

About 10 minutes later, Claire stormed inside without knocking.

"Hey! Wow, lass- slow down, what's wrong?" he asked when words flowed out of her mouth in an almost unblieveable rate.

"Look!" she demanded, holding out an object for him to take. It was a brown, big book.

He took it and looked at it carefully.

"Once Upon a Time?" he read. "Fairytales?"

"Not just fairytales, Mr. Jones," She said. "It appeared in my room. _Appeared. _I've never seen it before." She opened it and pointed at a picture. "This is the garden I remember. And look-" She opened it in another page, pointing at a picture of a raven haired girl in a ball gown. "Princess _Claire._ It's _me._" She inhaled deeply.

"According to this, I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince James. But they had another daughter, who was kidnapped by pirates and became one herself. And her name… Her name was Emma, Mr. Jones, and she's described as a woman with golden hair and green eyes." She gulped. "Am I Emma's sister?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what do you think :D <strong>

**PS- I also publish it on tumblr (my tumblr is also dochippy)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the late update... I think I told you I won't be posting as quickly. Anyway, I hope you'll all enjoy it :D**

* * *

><p>Emma stomped her way up the stairs of the building, the disturbing itch she felt in her guts when she arrived at the meeting with the DA, the mayor and the private detective who looked at her oddly, August W. Booth or something similar, now the familiar stomach ache she feels when she knows something isn't right.<p>

She got into the apartment and leaned tiredly against the closed door.

"Swan?"

She jumped lightly at Killian's voice. "What happened?" he asked.

"They're going to claim she murdered someone," Said Emma. "And they've been lying the entire time they told me that. She's innocent."

-xxx-

"Apparently she was having an affair with a guy named David Nolan. His wife's heart was found in a jewlery box of Mary Margaret's. Obviously, with her fingerprints on it." huffed Emma.

"Well, innocent or not, sounds like she's completely screwed." He said, frowning.

"Yeah." Sighed Emma. "I can't let this happen to her." She added.

He chuckled. "Of course you can't." _It would have been extremely out of character if you could. _He added in his mind.

-xxx-

Regina sat in the gray couch in her office.

"Was that your idea of keeping them away for each other?" asked King George. "Framing her?"

"It had to be done, their true love is dangerous."

"I thought you said only it's product was an actual threat, this daughter of theirs." He reminded her.

She grinned, a malicious gleam playing in her eyes. "I won't deny I'm enjoing this little playground we built with this curse. Remember we only cast it so we could finally pay our so called children back as they deserve."

King George smiled. "And indeed we did, Madam Mayor. This _is_ their punishment, after all. They _should_ be suffering."

"Your sheriff knows you're lying." Said a voice from the doorstep. They both turned to see the man they hired to frame Mary Margaret professionally. August W. something. Regina's expession became darker by the second.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, her tone dangerous. To her annoyance, he shrugged carelessly. "She just does. I know people of her kind. Perhaps you should have considered someone a bit more... controllable, for the job?"

Regina bit her lip in anger, making him shrug again.

"Look, lady, I don't really know what is going on in this town of yours, and I don't really care as long as I get paid. But if you hired me to set an old teacher up, I can assume you are involved in just about everything that is going on, and not in the good way."

"Just mind your own business." She spat out.

"Indeed I will." He chuckled."

After he left the office, he felt the urge to scream for about an hour.

Finally.

He had found her his best friend, from whom he was separated for almost 30 years by a curse.

Emma.

* * *

><p>"I am setting sail to Neverland." Whispered Emma when she could see his eyes moving behind his eyelids, thre first sign of him being awake.<p>

He opened one eye to see her sitting on the edge of her bed in the tavern room.

"Come again?" he sat up, confused and alarmed.

She sighed, runnung her fingers through her messy blonde lockes. "I know you heard me."

He rubbed his face with his palm. "Why?" he asked, and it was clear from his tone that it wasn't a pleasent surprise. Her heart clenched at that, but she couldn't tell if it was from happiness or sadness.

"I can't stay here." She chose to say. It was true, after all, a curse was coming. But his eyebrow was shot up.

"No, that's not all of it. You're running away from something. What is it?"

She sighed again, her shoulders rising and falling heavily. His good hand was sent to her shoulder, pulling at it lightly to make her look at him.

Cold fear fluttered in her stomach at the sincerity she saw in his almost-too-blue eyes.

"Love, what is it?" he asked again. He could practically see the wall she had built around her heart for protection shaking, the inner sturggle making her eyes shimmer with tears he knew she would ever shed when she's not alone.

"I have reasons to believe there's a big curse coming." She decided to say eventually, her eyes everywhere but on his. "I have decided it would be wise to avoid it."

He pressed his lips together, and then grabbed her wrist, catching her eyes with his. "This isn't running from something, lass." He said. "I know all sorts of running from my very own experience. And this, what you are trying to do, is running from someone. And believe me when I say, that even when you don't think so, the one you're running from is usually yourself."

She gulped as anger washed over her. But It disappeared slowly as she thought of the things he said.

Was the curse the only thing she was running from?

Yes, it had to be.

But why was she running instead of warning people?

Well, this one was easy. She was a pirate.

His voice suddenly invaded her thoughts.

"Why did you tell me of all people, love?" he asked softly. "About the curse. Why not tell your parents-"

"I don't have parents." She growled darkly.

"Are they... dead?" he asked gently.

"For as far as I concern they are."

The look in his eyes made her sigh.

"They stopped looking for me, Hook." She whispered after a long silence in a tone that broke his heart. "I was seventeen when _he_ took me with him. Nineteen when I killed him, when I cried and stared at his blood on my hands for hours, after two years of nothing but violence; 20 when I became one of the most feared pirates on the high seas by myself. I was just a kid. _Their_ kid. But I'm not a kid anymore. It has been over 10 years, And they have stopped looking a long time ago."

He knew she didn't want his pity, but felt the urge to hold this broken woman in his arms, promise her he'll never let her go. That he'll stay.

But he didn't.

Because everybody leaves, eventually. And they both knew it.

"Love, there is no guarantee they have ever stopped looking for you," he tried, moving to sit next to her. She snorted out a bitter laugh.

"Oh, if they would have kept looking for me they would have found me already."

"What makes you say that?" he asked. "Who are your parents, love?"

She laughed bitterly at that.

"Snow White and King James."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? People aren't kidding when they say it helps :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another update because you are so wonderful for staying with me :D**

* * *

><p>"I think this is you," said Claire, pointing at a picture in her book. He chuckled.<p>

"Captain Hook?" he asked. "Only because I don't have a hand?"

"You don't have a hand?" asked Claire, now excited.

He cursed himself silently. _Of course _she didn't know, what was he thinking? Not everyone was as perceptive as Emma.

"It makes even more sense now!" cheered Claire. "I actually thought you were Captain Hook because of this theory I've been developing." she admitted. "I think Emma can only restore the memories of the people who loved her. And Captain Hook was her lover. You have to get more of your memories back to find one that could confirm this,but for now, you know, I kinda figured-"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." He blushed for a reason that was unclear to him. The idea of him being Emma's lover matched the memory that refused to get out of his mind perfectly.

"Captain Hook's brother and former lover died." Said Claire after reading about him quietly for a couple of minutes. Killian froze at that.

"What?" he whispered. Seriously? She could find out every fucking painful detail about his miserable past in the bloody book now? Through the past of _Captain Hook_?

As if she could read his mind, she closed the book abruptly.

"I won't read about you anymore if you don't want me to." She promised.

"Thank you." He said.

_Captain Hook._ He thought after she had left.

_Captain bloody Hook._

-xxx-

The next day was his last day to spend on her couch. It was stupid to be unhappy about it, thought Emma, not even close to convincing herself. She couldn't deny she had grown to like him. But for now, she had more important things to think about.

The innocent woman whose life was about to be destroyed, to name one.

Or the disturbing way this _private detective_ was looking at her in.

"Good luck with the Mary-Margaret case, love." Said Killian when he was already outside, ready to go home. "I'll be glad to help you if you'll need me to." She smiled and leaned against the wall.

"What?" she asked at his thoughtful gaze.

"Nothing, love, I was just wondering if you'd like to go out with me when it's all over."

_Hell ,yeah, _exclaimed a voice inside her head. Reason made it shut up eventually.

"Jones, I have a bunch of… _stuff_ to deal with right now." She sighed.

"I didn't ask you out, Swan." He smirked. "I just said I would when you'll finish getting your _stuff _ dealt with. I am a very patient man."

She smiled uncontrollably. "Okay."

His smirk grew wider. "Goodbye, Swan. And thank you."

She nodded, still smiling. "You're welcome." She said.

When he turned to enter his appartment she gave up to the urge and kissed his stubbled cheek. She laughed loudly at the way his eyes widened in surprise and felt immediately guilty about letting herself forget the complicated situation, even if only for a mere moment.

* * *

><p>Rumpelstilskin paced around the great hall of his castle. It was utterly upsetting when his pawns did things out of their own free will. He didn't <em>tell<em> Regina that having the product of true love among the cursed citizens would prevent time from standing still (even if it wouldn't prevent the memory lost and the mind control), nor did he tell her that she could break the curse. Maybe he underestimate his student.

Not that any of it mattered now, of course.

Right now, he had to come up with a way to keep the annoying pirate-princess within the curse's purview.

He waved his hand lightly and his newest prisoner arrived, still as tongueless as he left him. One of her crewmen.

"Well, dearie, I was hoping you could tell me a few things about you precious captain."

As his tongue returned to his mouth, he laughed bravely.

"What makes you think I will betray my captain?" he spat out, knowing he was practically chalenging the devil.

"Oh, that would be the pain I am more than able to inflict you." Giggled Rumpelstilskin impishly.

"Why do you care about her anyway?" asked the sailor, who was starting to get visibly sweaty and nervous.

"She happens to be an important piece in an extraordiany game I am playing." He explained. "And it's necessary that she would stay in this realm for me to win it."

The prisoner laughed. "Well, as it seems, you have already lost."

"Yes, yes I know she plans to leave this realm. This is not what I need you for." Huffed the imp impatiently. "I need you to tell me what would make her stay."

-xxx-

"Give me that!" growled a local bully at a young girl, snatching a string with a small golden band on it from her hand.

"Give it back! It's my mother's!" Yelled the child in horror.

"This will teach you not to delay when serving people's drinks." He stated, tying the string around his neck.

Emma watched the helpless little creature disappearing in the corner and crying silently. She waited a couple of minutes before she approached the bully, who seemed to be enjoying his moments of glory.

"Hello, handsome," she let her eyelids drop flirtatiously. Her cleavage seemed to catch his attention, and she fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Well, hello there." He purred. "What does a lass like yourself seek in this sort of place?"

"Well, I'm here for the company, of course." She smiled. "And I also fancy that ring of yours. May I have it?"

He laughed. "How about I give it to you for a kiss?" he suggested.

She grinned. "How about a bet? If you can throw your knife closer to that bottle over there than I can, I'll give you a kiss. If not, I get the ring."

He smirked, confident. "Well, you just got yourself a deal." He threw his knife and hit the shelf near the bottle.

"You're up." He said.

She threw the knife.

And missed the shelf by at least a feet.

"Well, it seems like I've won." He grinned, tapping his lips.

She smiled widely before streching her body to kiss him deeply and sent her arms to wrap around his neck.

His friends whistled.

As she moved away from him he looked so dizzy and overwhelmed she almost laughed.

She walked away, the string she untied from around his neck during the kiss hung loosely from her fingers. When she got to the dark corne the poor kid was still crying in she handed her the ring with a smile and a soft stroke on the cheek.

"Stay away from them, aye?" She whispered. The girl nodded, wraping her slim arms around Emma's waist tightly and running from the tavern as fast as ahe could.

"You could have hit that bottle." Whispered a familiar voice in her ear. She turned around to see Hook, smiling widely.

"With my eyes shut and one hand tied behind my back." She whispered back. "But stealing it is much more fun than winning it, don't you think?"

He laughed. "Not very lady-like, but good form after all, princess."

"I am not a princess, Hook," She said. "not anymore."

"If that's so, the name is Killian Jones, love."

"What?"

He shook his head, laughing. "Killian Jones. Not Hook."

She grinned. "Very Well, Killian Jones."

-xxx-

After what seemed to be hours of screams that seemed as if they were shaking the castle, The prisoner's willpower finally collapsed.

"_FINE! _I'll tell you everything I know, just make it stop!" he cried out in pain.

"I don't know much, but I do know that for the first time since our former captain's death, she seems to be _interested _in someone." He breathed out, still bleeding. Guilt and shame were showing on his wounded face.

"What about her dear lieutenant?"

"Died months ago."

"I should have killed you for that lie, but I need to know more about that _man _you mentioned. Who is he?"

He inhaled. "Hook. Captain Hook. Now kill me, I deserve worse for betra-"

Rumpelstilskin's blade went right through his heart before he could even finish the sentence.

_Captain Hook._

Oh, he was definitely going to enjoy that.

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter so far! Review?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Love you all for reading this :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer (Because I forgot it before):<strong> ouat is most definitely NOT mine. Ha. Ha-Ha. Funny.

* * *

><p>"Mary-Margaret?"<p>

The teacher looked up at Emma from behind the bars.

"We haven't really talked before, I'm Emma-"

"I remember you, dear." She said sweetly. "You once came to my class to talk about being a sheriff."

Emma blushed. "I didn't think you'd remember this."

"You don't have many people that ever do, do you?" Observed Mary-Margaret sadly after a long silence.

The shade of red in Emma's cheeks darkened.

"Mary-Margaret-" she began, only to be interrupted right away.

"I didn't do it." Whispered the older woman. "I didn't kill her. Please, Emma, you have to believe me. No one else seems to."

Emma's heart broke at the painful sincerity in her voice. "I believe you, I know." Whispered Emma. "I know you didn't kill her."

A sob escaped Mary-Margaret's trembling lips.

"I am going to do everything I can to get you out of this." promised Emma.

"Thank you. Thank you," cried Mary-Margaret. She held out her hand for Emma to take it. Emma grasped it and sqeezed it lightly with a tired smile.

And suddenly she saw the look she saw on Jones' face after she kissed him on Mary-Margaret's features.

She drew her hand back. What the hell was going on around her?

"I have to go." She mumbled.

"Yes." Said the teacher, obviously overwhelmed by something. "You should probably go."

-xxx-

She noticed the detective outside the sheriff station, gazing at her oddly as usual. But she was way too confused and tired to just ignore him like an adult.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" she yelled at him. "Why do you keep looking at me this way?!" She has had enough. Of this day, of this world, of him.

"Emma, please-"

"Don't call me that." She growled. "I don't know you. What do you want?"

He looked frustrated. Suddenly he rushed towards her and crashed his lips on hers. She shouted in surprise and shot her knee up to his groin as hard as she could. He jumped backwards, practically howling in pain.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"It was a long shot." he breathed out. "We need Hook. Hook can make you remember. Emma, find Hook-"

"Hook?" she blurted out. "Are you even listening to yourself? You're completely insane!" He looked desperate when he looked at her. "Stay away from me." She warned.

The detective, August, sighed deeply. "Emma, please, you have to-"

"No. I don't." She clearly stated before turning firmly on her heels and walking away, even angrier and more confused than before.

* * *

><p>He didn't know what hit him.<p>

Seeing her kissing that stupid git made him burn with jealousy, a feeling he rarely experienced. Seeing her stroking the girl softly, all motherly and gentle, made him feel as if his heart was swelling.

He told her his name, an act which made her the first woman to know it since… Since. And the way it slipped from her lips nearly drove him mad with happiness, for a reason he couldn't quite put his finger on.

When she revealed her pain to him earlier, he wanted nothing more than to take every last bit of it from her, to make her happy.

He didn't feel this way since _her. The_ her.

And the fear of more loss was almost big enough to swallow that feeling.

Almost.

-xxx-

His reaction to her confession pleased her. He didn't look at her differently, now that he knew about her past. She was beyond greatful about that.

But right now, she had a curse to escape.

"You still haven't told me what are you going to do about the curse I told you about." She said in a low voice. They were sitting in a dark booth in the tavern.

He bit his lip. "That's because I truly don't know, lass."

"You could just come to Neverland with me." She offered, her eyebrow raising.

He smirked at that. "Would you like that, love?" he asked. To her honest surprise she found out she really would. What happened to her?

"What if I said that I would?" she purred flirtatiously. He laughed.

"I can't refuse to a direct request from a lady, now can I?" his eyes shimmered playfully. He wanted her to ask him.

"Is that so? Well," she hummed. "I want you," She leaned across the table that separted them, her gaze pinned to his eyes. "to come to Neverland," Her fingers pulled him towards her by the collar of his shirt. "with me." She finished, her head so close to his he couldn't focus on her features.

When her lips brushed over his they both knew it was the truth.

There was nothing playful or seductive in her expression now. Only sweet honesty. She trusted him, he could feel it in the stability she radiated with in his arms.

"What is it?" he mumred when they pulled back for air and she loked at him strangely.

"I'm terrified." She simply said.

She didn't need to explain further than that. He understood perfectly.

"Me too, love." He brushed a locke of blonde hair off her face. "But I'm willing to try."

"Good, me too." She breathed out and placed her lips on his again, moving to his side of the table. Everything was warm in their little bubble, warm and good.

Shouts from outside the tavern separted them. She turned quickly, her hair flying around her face like a halo, and her hand automatically reached for her sword. She looked at him and he nodded. They both ran out to see what was going on.

Someone was on the deck of Queen Anne's Reveange. And her men were passed out around him. Fury burned in her blood. No one, _no one, _was getting anywhere near her ship and crew if she didn't approve. And the invader will pay.

"Oi!" she growled. "I think you messed with the wrong pirate. No one touches my ship, no one touches my crew." People's eyes widened and they cleared the way for her to pass as they recognized her for who she was. The Black Swan, the most fearsome woman to ever sail the open seas. And someone was going to suffer.

"Face me, coward." She spat, drawing her sword and boarding her ship.

Killian didn't miss the glances she sent to her men, the relief in her face when she found them all to be alive.

Her enemy did as she commanded. She gasped silently.

He had no face.

"What are you, creature?" she attempted to find out, but his blade flashed and wounded the arm in which she held her sword. Blood ran down her good arm and she growled in pain and swiched hands. "Well, at least you've got a chance now," she chuckled, ignoring the powerful pain.

Their swords clashed. She fought hard, ignoring the black spots that appeared in her field of view. His blade tore the skin of the side of her chest and she howled in pain and thrusted her blade mercilessly into his chest, once, twice, three times.

He exploded into a huge amount of yellow dust.

She hoped it was painful.

In a second, she lost her balance and fell on the hard wooden deck, not caring that her blood was probably staining it.

As her closing eyes searched the crowd for any sign of _him,_ she noticed he wasn't there.

In fact, he disappeard minutes ago, when the battle has just begun.

He re-appeared miles away, in a castle he didn't know, but with a man he knew all too well grinning at him wickedly.

"Well, long time no see, dearie."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Another update! I hope you haven't gotten tired of me yet :) Only pirate!Emma plot in this one, BTW. I won't make a habbit out of it, but it was important. It's a little longer than usual, though.**

* * *

><p>"Crocodile." Hissed Killian at the man he hated more than anything. The hatred didn't manage to make the fear for Emma's safety go away, though. The faceless creature did manage to defeat her entire crew, after all.<p>

"Worried about the little princess, aren't we?" giggled the imp, summoning a crystal ball with flick of his fingers. "Oh, my puppet did quite a number on her."

"This creature was yours?" spat Killian, the cold, hard fear now spreading in his chest. His heart began to beat painfully faster.

Rumpelstilskin grinned as an image began to form inside the ball. Killian struggled with the ropes that tied him firmly to a metal chair to get a better look at it.

He could see Emma lying in a frightening puddle of blood that seemed to be practically flowing from two open wounds in her chest and arm. Her eyes were closed and she didn't move.

He couldn't help the choked sound that escaped his lips. The feeling was fairly similar to the one he never wished to feel again, the one he felt right after the same man took the first woman he loved.

Did he love Emma too? It was absurd, he had only known her for a couple of months, only grew closer to her during the past couple of _days._ So why was the pain so bloody _real_?

The pain and sorrow only grew bigger as Rumpelstilskin giggled again. He was probably thrilled, putting him through all this misery all over again. "I was right, then." He smiled wickedly. "I assumed you were begining to fall for your graceful little pirate princess." The pain was clearly showing on his face, for his nemesis grinned wider. He hated it. Hated the power this monster had over him. Hated the fact that he would never see her again. He would never hear her voice, hold her against him, kiss her, ever again. It was all so new, and now it was gone. The green fire of her eyes was gone from this world, forever.

"Although I do enjoy the lovely pain you must be feeling, I am obliged to tell you that fortunately for both of us, she is alive."

Killian's eyes shot up, the hope he tried so hard to block to avoid more heartbreak now uncontrollably filling his entire being. "What?"

"Yes, dearie, she is alive. She won't be any good for me dead, will she?"

"Leave her alone." He growled.

"Oh, but she is way too important to just ignore. She's the product of true love. She has magic. Powerful magic."

"Magic?" he asked. He was always repulsed by magic. Magic took his love from him.

"Oh, yes, light magic from the purest kind. She's probably not even aware to it's existance. Such a pathetic waste of time and ability, not begining the training at young age."

Somehow those words soothed the bitter feeling that began growing inside him. She had a different kind of magic, a better kind. Light magic.

"And I need her to be here when my curse strikes."

Killian laughed at that. "Well, she won't. By the time you'll enact your curse she'll be long gone."

"Oh, that's what I was afraid of," he said. "so I had to think for a while, and torture one of her sailors for _hours- _an exhausting business, I have to admit- to find out what will make her stay in this land and be a crucial part of my curse. And the answer, to my utter delight, was you, dearie."

"What do you mean by that, crocodile?" he demanded.

"Well, only that this… _feeling _you have towards her seems to be mutual, that's all." He flicked his fingers again and a cloud of red smoke appeared around them.

"What did you do?" Asked Killian after it disappeared, horror begining to form in his chest again.

"I'm sure you are familiar with the effect that drinking water of this lovely waterfall in neverland has." Yes, of course he was, it got his brother killed. "I studied this interesting phenomenon a while ago, and I succeeded developing something similar. You cannot leave this realm now. You'll die trying. The only way out of this realm is by the curse."

_What? _His brain wasn't able to follow. "Why not just use it on her?" He asked once recovered.

"Because I can't risk damaging the purity of her magic." He answered simply, then hit his prisoner in the face with a heavy, metal object.

Blood started to flow down his face as he gasped in surprise. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Enjoying myself before sending you back to tell your beautiful princess you can't come with her to Neverland." He spat before hitting him again.

-xxx-

When he appeared back on the deck of Queen Anne's Revenge, she wasn't there. He ran below deck to find her cabin's door opened and August sitting next to her bed and cleaning her wounds. He looked pretty bad as well, pale and weak.

"Hook," he called. "I have to go check on the other crewmates. Will you stay with her?" he nodded and August patted his back on his way out.

He sat next to her and examined her. Pale and weak from the major loss of blood, of course, but alive. He exhaled in relief and pressed his lips to her forehead lightly. Her eyelids fluttered.

"Hush, love, I didn't mean to wake you."

He felt as if his chest wasn't big enough to contain his heart when she smiled weakly at him.

"I didn't see you," she croaked, her voice failing her at the relief that washed over her from finding him next to her. "I was worried."

"_You _were worried about _me_?" his hand came to cradle her cheek. "Have you even looked at yourself?"

"I've been worse." She stated. "I kicked his faceless ass within minutes, with my good hand out of use. I'm completely fine." As he laughed, her unharmed hand came to brush his wounds lightly. "You, on the other hand," she said quietly, noticing the way his eyes closed for a little at her touch. "look like you've been through some stuff." Her eyes locked on his. "Where were you?" she whispered hoarsely.

"It doesn't matter, love. I'm here now." He almost choked on the truth that threatened to escape his lips.

"No, you're hiding something. Tell me." She propped herself on her elbows, fliching as her weight hurt the damaged arm.

And the dam was suddenly broken, the words flowing out of his mouth like water.

"I can't come to Neverland with you, Emma. I can't leave this realm."

"What?" she asked, shocked at the statement. "Why?"

"Because I'll die if I would. It's a curse of sorts. Rumpelstilskin casted it." Tears shimmered in her eyes. He couldn't bear the sight of them.

"I'm staying with you, then." She declared.

"No, love, you can't. I won't let you be cursed on my account." He said, upset. "This is exactly why he cursed me, he thought you'd rather stay here with me than go to Neverland."

"He was right." She said stubbornly. "I'll send my crew to Neverland on my ship to safety and stay here."

"But, why, love?!" he yelled in frustration, standing up in the heat of the moment. "_Why _the bloody hell would you choose to stay here and have _any_ chance of a happy ending ripped away from you, instead of setting sail to Neverland to save your stubborn, _stubborn _self?!"

"Because I think you might be it!" she yelled back. "I think you might be my happy ending!"

"Emma…" He whispered, shocked, sitting back down. She grabed some of the material of his shirt and pulled him towards her, burrying her face in it.

"I'm not letting you go." She stated, weak and exhausted from the shouting. "I'm not."

"Emma," he whispered again, his defences weakening.

"I'll probably lose my happy ending anyway." She mumbled into his chest. "So I'm clinging to the possibility of it for as long as I can. I'm not going."

"Okay." He finally mumured, kissing her head. "Okay."

"Don't leave me." She whispered, and he didn't know if it was a request for utter loyalty or if she was just asking him to stay there for the night. He decided to refer to it as both. He stepped out of his boots and crawled to the bed next to her. Her lips found his quickly. She tasted his blood and didn't care much, then started to pull at his clothes in a gentle manner. He chuckled and helped her getting rid of his shirt, then tried as hard as he could to be extremely careful not to touch her wounds when he did the same for hers. While kissing her neck and sqeezing her against him softly, he tried as hard as he could to get himself to the basic understanding of what was going on.

He woke up to the gentle rocking of the ship on the water and to the overwhelming feeling of her in his arms. He couldn't stop himself from brushing his lips against her shoulder.

He wondered how could he possibly be confused about whether he loved her or not when it was crystal clear that he did. Completely and devastatingly did.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :3<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: really ****appreciate all the support I get from you :) Thank you :3**

* * *

><p>"Swan? What-"<p>

"Could you please just come over in the middle of the night without asking for a reason?"

She knew she probably sounds crazy or desprate but she couldn't care less about it. She needed an explanation.

"Um, I guess I could." She heard him chuckle. "You didn't have to phone, Swan, you could have just come across the hall to call me."

"I'll remember that." She exhaled. Great, now her stupid mind found his _voice _soothing. She noticed she was begining to like this man way more than she should, so she began trying hard to make herself remember all the times in which he made her furious, the time when he opened the door wearing nothing but a towel that hung dangerously low on his waist, for example, or the time when he and his idiotic friend Will Scarlet got drunk in some bar and walked into the wrong appartment, _her _appartment, with two extremely drunk girls they probably picked up earlier.

But when she heard the knock on the door she couldn't think about any more of those low points. He was willing to come here in the middle of the night, without asking for a reason. He helped her through the darkest time of her year and didn't even think about taking advantage of her poor state, rejecting her attempts gently and putting her to bed. He was different, very different, from almost any other man she have ever met.

She opened the door.

"So what was so important?" he asked, the shadow of the smirk she could hear on the phone still lingering in his eyes.

"I'm going to need you to explain something to me." She said, her fingers tapping nervously on the wall she leaned on.

"What should I explain?" he asked, honestly confused.

"The look in your eyes after I kissed you." She blurted out.

"What.. What look?" he asked in a concerned tone that could imply either that he thought she was going mad or that he was hiding something. She growled in frustration and kissed him without warning.

"That look." She muttered as she pulled away, seeing the familiar expression on his face.

He raised an eyebrow and exhaled. "Maybe I just like you, Swan, have you thought of that?"

"Yes, untill Mary-Margaret Blanchard had the exact same look on her face when I held her hand, and this lunatic private detective kissed me and kept mumbling stuff about how we need Hook and that he's the only one who can make me remember, and I started realizing that something is completely wrong but I don't know what. I think I am insane."

"He kissed you?" asked Killian in disgust, completely puzzled by all the new information. "What happened- Mary-Margaret? What-?"

Emma sighed and touched her forehead lightly. "I'm sorry." She said. "I guess I just have a lot to process right now and I needed someone to take everything out at. I'm sorry."

"That's alright, Swan." He opened his arms and she sighed and found her place between them.

"I'm scared I'm losing it." She confessed. "Everything seems to be falling apart around me." She looked up at him. "You seem to be the only thing that isn't."

This decleration made her heart beat faster. What was she doing? What was he doing to her?

He smiled at her, the look in his eyes warming up her heart in the best way possible. But something clouded his expression for a brief moment. Not brief enough so that she would miss it, though.

"What?" she asked.

He frowned. "It's nothing, Swan."

"No, you're lying. Tell me."

"Love, I-"

"What are you so afraid of?"

She could see him gulping, his decision being made.

"Over two week ago, when I was still sleeping on your couch, the girl you seem to be quite fond of, Claire, came here looking for you. you weren't here, so I told her to stay here untill you return."

"Yes, I remember that."

"As soon as she got here, she claimed to see the same look in my eyes as you do. And she offered an explanation to it. She said- she brought this book with her, this big book of fairytales, and she told me that we're all characters in that book."

"This is the most-"

"Listen, Swan. I thought the exact same thing. The most ridiculous, right? The most absurd? But then she showed me, she told me that in the book there was a curse which erased all of the people's memories, sending them to a new land, away from their loved ones. There is a princess named Claire, who the girl believes to be herself, and a pirate named Killian Jones. _Killian Jones,_ love. You are there too. And you seem to be pretty powerful, so Claire believes you are the key for breaking the curse. She believes that the ones who loved you in the book can gain thier memories back when you show them affection, and I think this is what happened with Mary-Margaret, Claire and I. I think-"

"Stop."

"Swan, I-"

"I said _stop_."

Fear filled him. _What the bloody hell was he thinking?_

"You're mad." Her voice shook. "You're completely insane."

"Love, please-"

"No!" she yelled. "Get out!"

He nodded and turned to leave. "I'll go. I'm sorry."

Her sobs filled the hall shortly after he left.

Of course the first guy she even thought about since _him _would be crazy.

Why the hell not.

-xxx-

"Gold."

"Yes, dearie, what can I do for you?" Mr. Gold turned to see Regina standing in front of him.

"I know you remember." She told him, her voice uncertain.

"Remember what, dearie?"

"Do not play games with me, Gold. You know exactly what am I talking about."

"And what _are _you talking about, dearie?"

She smirked and pulled out a tea cup from her purse. His expression darkened.

"Give me that." He growled.

"Tell me your name first. Your real name."

It took him a moment to respond.

"Rumpelstilskin." He hissed finally.

"Well, well, just as I suspected." She smirked. "I have no interest in this old thing, I'll give it to you once you tell me who the hell was Killian Jones before the curse and what was he to the product of true love."

"He was Captain Hook, dearie. And she was The Black Swan. Quite the extraordinary love story they shared, she agreed to stay on this realm to be a part of the curse for him. How sickeningly charming."

"Was he her-" whispered Regina.

"True love? Well I don't know, dearie," laughed Mr. Gold. "Perhaps. Perhaps. It's even likely."

Regina had gone pale. "But- her true love can break the curse," she mumbled.

"Oh, yes, dearie. Correct," he smiled.

"Well I won't let it happen." She exclaimed.

"We'll see about that, dearie."

She left the shop and the grinning old man, leaving the cup behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what do you think ^_^<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Not much to go! Maybe one long or two short chapters and an epilogue. Lots of love ^_^**

* * *

><p>"August-"<p>

"Emma, are you sure?"

"Yes." she sniffed, tears in her eyes. "I want you to go. You have to save yourself."

"Emma, I haven't left your side since you were born. I'm not sure I can-" he cleared his throat, fighting tears of his own.

"I hereby pass all the authority and benefits of being the captain of Queen Anne's Revenge to you, brother." She almost choked as she hugged him tight and burried her face in his shoulder.

"This is only temporary, Emma." He wiped a tear of her cheek. "I will find you, wherever this curse will send you, and once I will, Queen Anne's Revenge will have her true captain back."

Her crew mumbled in agreement that brought more tears to her eyes. She hugged each and every one of them before they boarded the ship and she watched it fall down the green whirpool the bean she kept hidden all those years created.

She fell to her knees as she watched her oldest friend disappear. Killian's warmth didn't fail to envelope her right away. As he walked her aboard the now empty Jolly Roger (his crewmen were on their way to Neverland as well) she suddenly bursted out laughing.

"What is it, love?" he asked her softly, the corners of his mouth tilting upwards at the sound.

"If I remember correctly, you once asked me to make my lieutenant captain and join your crew on the Jolly Roger." She explained, slowly calming down.

"Aye, love, that I did." He smiled at the memory. "I didn't mean it to be this way, though."

She laughed and kissed him, her hands coming around his neck and his around her waist, his hook pressed to her lower back.

"I regret nothing." She assured him in a whisper.

He kissed her forehead. "Neither do I."

-xxx-

They spent their days on the Jolly Roger, waiting for the curse to take them.

One sunny day, she found him lying on the deck, bathing in sunlight, his eyes closed. She couldn't help but grin at her pirate, who seemed to be completely carefree and enjoying himself, like a cat.

She got near him in silent steps, not wanting to disturb the peaceful state he was in, then lied down on the deck next to him, putting her head on his chest, listening to his steady, slow heartbeat.

She smiled as she felt his hand playing with her hair.

"Hello, love." She could hear the way his voice trembled in his chest and she liked it. his voice soothed her.

"Hey." She hummed. "Do you usually do this?"

She felt his deep chuckle all the way to her toes. "Not when I'm not alone. When I was in Neverland I used to try finding myself a sunny, isolated spot to think."

"Hmm."

"Do you know what I've been thinking?" he asked playfully.

"What?" her eyes mirrored the gleam that began to appear in his.

"This is exactly the spot where I had you like _this-_" he quickly shifted them so that she was beneath him, laughing uncontrollably. "when we fought."

"Yes, I remember." She chuckled and he lowered himself to kiss her.

"This is nice." She purred when he began kissing her neck. Suddenly she flipped them over so that she was on top of him, his back hitting the deck and a muffled _urgh _escaping his lips. "But I like it better this way." Her wounds were almost healed now so he alowed himself hold her more tightly against him.

Suddenly she sighed. "This isn't fair." she whispered and rolled off him, sitting up and covering her face with her hands.

"What isn't fair?" he asked, confused. "The curse?"

"No, what I am doing to you." She sighed. "You seem to be perfectly able to make me happy." He smiled at that. Smiled as if all he wanted to do forever was to make her happy. And this was making it ten times harder to say. "Yet I am not so sure about my ability to do so. I can't give you a family, Killian. I was poisoned a few days ago. I can't have children."

He sat up as well, gathering her in his arms and holding her tight against him. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"My love, you have nothing to be sorry for." He replied, stroking her hair in a comforting manner. "I wouldn't have loved you more than I already do if you gave me children, nor do I love you less now that I know that you can't. I love you just the way you are."

"You love me?" her voice was little.

"Aye." He murmured into her hair. "I do."

"I love you too," she said.

He smiled at her lovingly and held her closer to him.

"I want to tell my parents about the curse." She said after a long silence.

"Really? Love, you haven't talked to them in-"

"Years, I know. But it feels like the right thing to do. Maybe there's something they can do about it. I mean, it's their kingdom after all."

"I think It's very brave of you, love."

She smiled at him and he got up. A cloud was covering their sunny spot anyway.

Or a least what seemed to be a cloud.

"What the bloody hell it this?"

"I think this is it," said Emma in shock once she recognized movment in the purple-green, huge, vicious-looking cloud.

It got closer to them by the second, sliding silently upon the ocean. "Don't let go." She pleaded and tightened her grip on him. He responded by drawing her impossibly closer, knowing that this curse will tear them apart.

"Love, listen to me." He said urgently. "Rumpelstilskin told me you were powerful, very powerful. You might actually have a chance at breaking this curse."

"I don't know how!" she said, a terrified look in her eyes.

"I trust you, Emma." He said, now scared as well.

The curse was all around them now, and tears were streaming down both their faces.

"Find me, Killian Jones." She whispered and kissed him hard.

-xxx-

Emma Swan woke up in Storybrooke, Maine.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Jones." Said the mayor's voice.<p>

"What can I do for you, Madam Mayor?" he asked, still baffled and sad about his convesation with Emma.

"I've been meaning to give you these." She handed him a basket full of pastries.

"What are they for?" he asked, suspicous and not really caring how impolite he sounded.

"Wasn't it the anniversary of your brother's death lately?"

He remained silent for a moment, shocked. He didn't tell anyone about this, not even Will. Well, accept Emma. "How do you know that?"

"Town records. I'm the mayor." She smiled. "My condolences."

"Thank you." He said, surprised.

He was flooded by the new memories he gained when she kissed him. It felt as if two different people were trapped inside his head, and he hated the feeling. He ate one of the pastries without really noticing while thinking about it.

He was found, not breathing, three hours later by Claire.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? It means a lot :D<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is a short one.. Necessary though :) Only one chapter to go (and an epilogue) but this! I already plan the next story :D**

* * *

><p>Emma arrived at her neighbor's apartment, her feet bare and her hair rumpled, as soon as she heard Claire's scream.<p>

"What happened?" she asked, alarmed.

"Look!" sobbed Claire and pointed at something in the dark.

She was pointing at the shadow of a person, Emma realized. A person who wasn't showing any sings of being alive.

She was pointing a Killian Jones's body.

Emma quickly got next to him, her heart beating fast in horror, and laid two fingers on his pulse point, desperately hoping to find any sign of a heartbeat, even the faintest.

She found nothing.

Claire's sobbing turned louder.

"Claire, Claire, sweety, I need you to look away now." Ordered Emma with tears in her eyes. "Go down to the street and call someone for help, okay?"

Claire nodded.

"Be brave, kid." She stroked her cheek in the most comforting manner she could possibly manage.

As Claire ran out, Emma broke down, crying silently.

He was dead.

Dead.

-xxx-

About ten minutes later Claire returned with the DA, who had a serious look on his face.

"Where is the poor fellow?" he asked in a sad tone. Claire's head shot in an almost unbelievable speed to look at him, frowning lightly.

"Such a tragedy," said the DA gravely as he looked at Emma and the body. "Were you close?"

"I think so," Whispered Emma. The last thing she said to him, that she would _ever_ say to him, was an accusation of madness. She yelled at him to get away from her. She was so sorry. So, so sorry.

Claire's eyes suddenly widened and her hear shot up to look at the body and then at the DA, as if she was realizing something. Her blue eyes filled with horror.

"We would have had it handled with so much more properly if there wasn't the whole Mary-Margaret case. The trial is set for tomorrow morning. Your presence is requsted, of course, as sheriff."

Emma nodded.

"I have already called an ambulance. A brave little girl you have there, Ms. Swan."

"Yes."

When the ambulance came to take Killian's body away, once she was sure the DA was busy, Claire pulled at Emma's sleeve.

"Emma," she whispered. "I didn't tell him Mr. Jones died. I just called for help, just as you told me. How did he know?"

"I'm sure it's a misunderstanding, Claire, we're all upset right now." Emma blurted out, clearly holding back tears. She had no strength left in her to deal with Claire's theories.

"No, Emma, I'm sure something is wrong."

"Claire, please." Begged Emma, the first tears starting to fall now. "He just died. This is all wrong. But I need to take care of this now. Please."

Claire nodded and left, and she could finally cry.

-xxx-

"You _idiot_!" screamed Regina at King George. "What the hell were you thinking?! You weren't supposed to _know_! I shouldn't have told you, you halfwitted piece of useless- _Ugrh_!"

King George's face were as pale as a piece of paper. "I- I thought-"

"No, you didn't!" How did she even manage to get herself involved with such a thickheaded _imbecile_? "Now it can all go to hell! This princess, this Emma, she'll figure it out! She'll know everything!"

"She had just lost her love, I hardly think-"

"He isn't her love here, you idiot! That was the entire purpose of this _thing_! He's just her neighbor!" Her entire face was completely red and she looked more dangerous than ever.

"I don't think it's likely she'd think of the possibility of a sleeping curse before we'll bury him."

"Shut up!" hissed Regina. "Someone could be listening."

Someone was.

Claire was.

And she ran.

-xxx-

"Emma, Emma, please, I was right!" yelled Claire as she got back to the red eyed woman. "He's not dead, you have to save him!" she cried.

"Claire, his heart is not beating, he's not breathing-" sighed Emma. The conversations with Claire brought her to tears.

"Because he's under a curse, a sleeping curse!"

"Claire, sweety, you have to listen to me." Sobbed Emma. "This isn't a story. This is real. He's dead. I know-"

"No, he's cursed! And he's about to be burried alive!" cried Claire, desprate and scared. "Please, Emma, you have to believe me."

Emma shook her head and wiped tears off her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Claire." She whispered. "I don't."

* * *

><p><strong>Review for a final muse boost?<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER BEFORE EPILOGUE (!) As was well said by Red Hot Chili Peppers- I LOOOOOOOVE AAAAALL OF YOOOOUUUUUU!**

* * *

><p>"Ms. Swan, I really don't think it's such a good idea, we have a trial to attend in two hours and you need to be at your very best for it." Frowned the mayor, looking utterly unpleased.<p>

"I know." sighed Emma, rubbing her forehead and looking fairly miserable at her exhaution. "But he was my neihbor, and I feel it wouldn't be right to let him go without saying goodbye first. All I need is a couple of minutes. I'll be fine in court, I swear." Her face remained peaceful. Regina observed her carefully.

"Fine." She finally said, looking quite nervous for some reason. "I trust you to be there on time, Ms. Swan."

Emma nodded. "I will." She promised quietly.

She walked into the cold room where his body was kept. Her hands shook as she pulled the sheet that covered him off his face.

It's. It's face. It's wasn't _him _anymore, it was a body. A cold, dead body.

"I'm sorry, Jones." She whispered, sitting on a chair next to him. "I'm sorry. I don't even know how you died, I don't know if it was my fault. And I'm sorry I yelled at you. And kicked you out." Tears shone in her eyes. She sounded as if she was a ten years old girl, even to herself, but she didn't really care.

"You see, Jones," she whispered, her voice hoarse with emotion. "I've never been so good at having someone close to me. I always seem to mess it up, they all die, or disappear. But you didn't." She choked on the tears she didn't let herself shed. "You were _real_. And I was so greatful for that." She had to clench her fists to force herself not to run her fingers through his raven hair.

"But then everything started going crazy around me and the fact that you were real made it far more painful." She bit her lip. "The fact that you were real makes it almost unbearably painful to look at you now."

She got up. "I have to go now." She whispered, a single tear rolling down her face. "I'm sorry, Killian Jones, I'm so sorry. Goodbye."

In a moment's decision she leaned down and pressed her lips to his cold ones gently. A simple gesture, meant to say goodbye for the last time.

She could have never foreseen what would come next.

A circle of light beamed around them, spreading untill the room couldn't contain it any longer and then simply disappearing through the walls. A second one did the same seconds after. And as the second wave of light washed over her, a forgotten life did too. A castle and gowns, a port town and a pirate, years of abuse and blood on her hands, breeze in her hair and waves rocking her ship as if it was a baby to lull to sleep. And _him_. So much of him her knees became weak. And she could remember her entire life under the curse, finally able to realize how much time had gone by.

Almost 30 years.

But then she heard a sharp inhale and all her worries faded away.

"Emma," said a very much alive Killian Jones hoarsely. She laughed and sobbed and leaned to kiss him again.

"I'm here," she cried as his arm came around her and pulled her down to him. "We're here. You found me."

"I love you so much," he whispered huskily and kissed her forehead, letting his lips liger there for a moment, his eyes shimmering with tears.

"I love you too," she promised and hugged him tight, her breath warm on his cheek.

"My beautiful love." He hummed, running his fingers through her hair. "You broke the curse. I knew you would."

"Well, it only took me thirty years."

"It doesn't matter. We're here now." Her held her close, inhaling her scent deeply, not actually believing she was really here yet.

He didn't know how much time exactly did they spend there, her sprawled on top of him and him playing with her hair and humming lightly every now and then, just to feel her smile against his neck, but after what seemed to be hours she spoke.

"It called me Swan." She said. "The curse. He used to call me that." Knowing she meant her dead husband, he began tracing soothing patterns on her back. She looked up suddenly, half a smirk on her face. "And it made me sheriff." They looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing at the absured.

When she kissed him again, he let himself sink into the sensation of her warmth, her closeness, _her_, and he loved her like a mad man, like he firmly believed no one has ever loved before. And when he told her just that, she smiled at him so lovingly and warmly he was completely sure she did too.

"Emma?" called a familiar voice from the doorway.

"August?" her voice was weak when she launched herself into her friend's arms and burried her face in his shoulder. "How did you get here? What- I'm sorry I kicked you- I"

"Shh." He hushed her. "Your parents are on their way here. Since the curse broke a couple of hours ago everyone is looking up to them, so they couldn't look for you. But they're on their way here now and I figured you'd want a h-"

"Emma?"

Her eyes filled with tears as she heard her mother's familiar, beloved voice. "Mother?"

"Oh, my darling, I've missed you so much." Whispered her mother, not daring to come any closer. "I'm so sorry, Emma, I'm so sorry."

"Mom." She whispered as she got herself into her mother's embrace and hugged her tight.

"My dear, sweet child." Cried Mary-Margaret into Emma's shoulder, crushing her into her body. "I'm sorry, my baby, I'm so, so sorry."

"I forgive you, mom." Choked Emma on her own tears. "I do."

"You shouldn't." Mary-Margaret wiped her taers away. "You shouldn't forgive me. You should hate me."

"I love you." Whispered Emma. "You're my family. I could never hate you."

"Emma?" the voice of the man who taught her to be brave and strong was weak and fragile now.

"Dad?" A new wave of tears formed in her eyes, that were similar to his. "Dad, I've missed you so much," She jumped into his arms as he cried shamelessly, his hand cradling her head like he used to do when she was a kid.

"Emma, I know that what I did does not deserve forgiveness, but I want you to know that I love you. So much. We should have never stopped looking for you."

"I forgive you." She cried.

As Mary-Margaret joined the embrace they all sank to the floor, reunited at last.

"So you're her true love?" Asked David as he looked at Killian, who was watching his love's happiness from his place in the other side of the room.

"Aye."

"Very well then. I hope you know I'll haunt you if you harm her. We have already done enough."

He nodded, dead serious. Snow waved at him to come closer and as he did, she pulled him down to join them. Emma laughed and drew him closer to her, pressing her forehead to his lovingly.

"Emma?" asked a familiar voice, for the fifth time.

"Claire?"

"Emma, this is your sister." Said Snow nervously, not sure how would Emma react. "I was already pregnant when you disappeared." She hurried to explain, afraid that Emma would feel as if she was replaced.

Emma waved her younger sister to come closer.

"I've heard so much about you." Whispered Claire, her fingers drawn to Emma's face uncontrollably. "I adored you. You were like a fairytale. But you're _real_."

Emma laughed, a sudden wave of affection towards the girl washing over her. "Yes. And I'm willing to tell you every single adventure I've been through during my years away."

Claire's eyes widened in surprise and delight and her cheeks blushed.

"You're so smart, Claire." Assued her Emma. "None of this would have happened without you."

To her surprise, Claire chose to hug her. "I'm glad to finally meet you, Emma." Her voice was muffled.

"I'm glad to meet you to," Said Emma, flooded with emotion once again at the sight of the small creature who wanted to be near her so badly.

-xxx-

Regina and King George seemed to be missing. Probably escaped. Emma knew her mother would cry when she would tell her about what King George did to her, and that her father would be furious, so she kept it a secret for now.

As she got back to the building she used to live in, she knew she wouldn't let Killian out of her sight for the next couple of days. They got up the stairs together.

"It's strange." He suddenly said.

"What?"

"The feeling here is exactly the same."

She smiled and kissed him sweetly for no reason.

As they got to his apartment and opened the door, he couldn't help the small shout of horror that escaped him. "Did I live in this bloody mess?" Wondered the captain who used to keep his ship perfectly clean at all times. She laughed.

"We already know this curse has a strange sense of humor." She chuckled. "My apartment, then?"

"Aye."

"This arengment has it's own benefits," she mentioned. "you can sleep in my bed this time, and I seem to remember you promised to pay for groceries for as long as you stayed." She grinned playfully.

"That's not fair, lass." He smiled at his love, who was clearly still the pirate who tried to steal his ship.

"What, the bed part? You could sleep on the couch if you like it so badly-"

She didn't get to finish the sentence before he kissed her.

She was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Last reviews? <strong>


	15. Epilogue

**Last A/N: Hey guys! This is the epilogue for this little story :) I'm really sorry It took so long to post but I didn't want to post it until the first chapter of the new story will be ready. It is now, obviously, so I'm posting it :D It's called "I Am No Man" (yes, yes, I most definitally _am _a LOTR type of nerd) and it's a Prince!Killian AU. I hope you'll check it out! **

* * *

><p>Weeks after, the nightmares from the sleeping curse stopped coming. She helped, always awake for him when needed, but it's not until she was completely sure his nightmares were gone that she confessed about having some of her own, mostly about her dead husband. When she told him that he felt as if he would happily spend the rest of his nights awake for her.<p>

He used to listen to the stories she told Claire about her adventures on the high seas and be amazed every single time anew by her bravery. When he saw them like this, and especially when she was showing affection towards the girl, he was sorry they could never have children of their own. He didn't tell her that. He loved her too much to do so.

She wakes up in his arms almost every night, screaming at first, then relaxing in his tightened embrace, and sometimes going back to sleep. She stops screaming after a while, surely because she doesn't want to wake him up, but he can feel her body tensing, her breath becoming uneven, and that's always enough to wake him up immediately. He can hear the secret plea in her shaking "go back to sleep", and stays awake, sometimes throughout the entire night.

One night, she woke up screaming. He hushed her gently and held her close.

"He killed you." She whispered after a while.

He tightened his grip on her. A wave of sudden love washed over him, shocking and shaking him. He loved her so, so much. Enough to cause pain in his chest, as if his heart wanted to burst out and unite with hers.

"Marry me." He whispered.

He felt her stiffening in his arms. "What?" She blurted out.

"Marry me, Emma." He said, his voice low and husky.

Her eyes shone in the darkness of the room, fixing on his. "Okay."

He smiled widely and kissed her. "Remind me to propose properly tomorrow." He asked her when they pulled apart. She laughed.

"Okay."

They were happy.

* * *

><p><strong>I just want you to know how greatful I am for the support I got, and the follows, and the favorites, and the reviews... Thank you all so so much! Goodbye :3<strong>


End file.
